War Of The Ages
by themegaarmy
Summary: Tom has been transported into minecraft he will find friends family and maybe that special girl Rated T just in case and other stuff
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys here with the book called War Of The Ages hope you enjoy and just to say while I was typing this I was listening To Fallen Kingdom . R&R (read and review just in case you didn't know)

Tom was playing with his new toys when suddenly a loud bang emitted from the kitchen.

Tom crept into the kitchen to find that his mother had gone. "Mummy where are you?" Tom sobbed

He started crying loudly when a voice boomed "Do not worry young one help will come." The doorbell rang. He went through the cat flap to see his dad at the door. Later when Tom was in his bed (well cot/crib) his dad called the police but as he did so he disappeared leaving Tom alone in the house. One day Tom was riding his cat as if it were a horse when it ran into a portal. He woke up in a blocky pixelated place.

I know it was short but it is a prologue more chapters will come out soon and it gets better bye also I'm doing questions so ask them now

~TMT


	2. Chapter 2 First Night

**A/N Hello And welcome to Chapter two of War Of The Ages so please read and review. Enjoy!**

A book popped out of the middle of nowhere It read

Hello I'm Leslie I'll give you guides and messages on how to do things; First punch a tree then if you look on your hand there is a few squares put the wood in there.

Tom looked at a tree and punched it down and it appeared in his right hand but smaller and lighter. He then looked at his left hand and saw squares were branded into his gloves he placed the wood into the squares and it appeared in his right hand he read the book again.

Then make a shelter using your wooden planks and make a door with the crafting guide In the back of the book.

He flicked through the pages to the back and sure enough there was a crafting guide. When he had done everything it said it was night.

For half of the night he just cried and cried until another book came It read.

_How was your night? The monsters must have been scary for your age. Well I'm sorry I would hug you if I could but I can't Bye _

_~Leslie_

Tom hugged the book as if it were Leslie. But, as he did so he heard a loud bang. He jumped and hid in the corner of his shelter. He had thought that something would disappear like his did parents but nothing did. He suddenly saw something green in the distance **(****A/N Its Still night****) **It was making a hissing sound like a snake at something or someone. Suddenly its head was chopped clear off. Red dust flying everywhere. The sight of the creature dead didn't make Tom any happier it just made him queasy and scared.

He curled up in the corner crying. In the morning he decided to see the thing that had killed the green creature was gone. He crawled outside to find a very peaceful place exempt there was a child he was about thirteen or fourteen. He had a stone sword the point was made of iron. He had a leather chest plate over a black hoodie and blue jeans. He had black trainers and with purple laces. His hair was a dark brown-ish colour almost black. He had the same colour eyes but in those eyes was a stare, a stare of death and hate. Thankfully he couldn't see tom because Tom was hiding in some bushes. Now let me tell you a bit about Tom, Tom is a 4 year old boy he is very smart for his age. He has blue eyes and brown hair. He was wearing a green T-shirt with green trousers and green shoes. He has a blanket which is a lovely baby blue colour. Tom got up but as he did so he saw a black thing in the trees. What is that Tom thought to himself?

**A/N Thank-you for reading this chapter please review it is much appreciated and I love it when people review (And the chapters come out faster) So there were no questions for this chapter so please ask them in reviews or PMs. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 The death

**Hello and welcome to chapter to chapter three of War Of The Ages I am thinking that I might edit and change chapter one and two but for now I'm going to carry on with this chapter. Read and Review!**

The black thing walked towards quickly. Tom ran to his shelter. The black thing suddenly knocked Tom out at his door. Tom woke up to find the boy next to him cutting some ropes that were tied to Tom. Tom noticed that the boy's sword had changed **(A/N Cause everything has changed Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran****) **

It had blue on the edge of the blade instead of stone. He led Tom out of the building. Outside he saw something so horrible something no one should ever have to see … DEATH. There was a girl crying. She was tied up to a wall. Men with swords were standing around her. "No please no don't kill me, my mother wa-"She then died. The boy lead Tom out of the place and found a portal. They stepped through it and found Tom's shelter. Tom could see the boy was trying to hide his tears but wasn't doing a good job of it. "M-my name is James what is yours?" He asked half crying. "My name is Tom." Answered Tom. "You know that girl back there I knew her" He sobbed letting out his emotions. Tom patted James on and let him cry into his shoulder.

**I think that was a good chapter the first death. It wasn't the best death because you really didn't get to know her but you'll find out something about her. No Questions because this was about an hour or two after chapter two came out but please review and PM me it really helps. See you in the next chapter that I'm aiming to release next week or the week after so review! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3 'The Storm'

**Hello my awesome readers and welcome to the next instalment of War Of The Ages I would like to thank two people first is Creeperkit for reviewing and goodgirl275 also for reviewing**

I clenched my fists in anger as a book flew to me. It was my inventory. In your inventory is a picture of yourself and the spaces for items the mini crafting table is on your glove. Your glove suits it owner mine is a magic purple one with lights flicking on and off. There was no way I could use magic. The condensers didn't work. My wands didn't charge up with viz. It was probably the users, players, and guest. Guests were people who manage to get into minecraftia or minecraft via these things called computers. Suddenly lightning shook the tower fiercely. Fire burst out everywhere so did monsters as well as lava. I couldn't get out my magic was gone_. I wonder if this was the gods or griefers._ I was about to die here without anyone knowing … **alone … **That's what I always were no one being there for me. Just me, magic and my golems. Suddenly a person appeared in front of me and panted "Am I late are you alive well I was wondering if I were to save your life could I become your apprentice?" I smiled but how could he save my life we were stuck here. He held out a ball a, a ball of manna. That's how he got here I could place it in the core of the tower and it would be changed we just had to get there. That's why the storm started and the core would be the heart of the storm we would have to risk are lives. "Ready?" I asked as I pulled out my purple sword. "Its Thamium sword." I exclaimed as his face look questioning. He pulled out a green sword it must have been some sort of emerald. We ran and dogged all the lightning, monsters, fire and lava. Suddenly a piercing pain shook through my body as a zombie pigman thrust his sword into my chest. My first reaction was to slice his head off with my sword but then I thought that all the others would come after me. So I blasted it away with magic. "Fus-Roh-Dah!" The boy joked. **(A/N That does NOT belong to me it belongs to skyrim and minecraft doesn't belong to me too.)** He placed his hand on my wound and muttered spells under his breath. The wound started to heal. A ghast started to shoot fireballs out of its mouth at us. I quickly shouted a curse at it and killed it. "AVAD-KADVRA!" The boy joked again. We ran and ran and ran until' eventually. We got to the core but all the pigmen turned to us and started running to us swords brandished high in the air. My heart dropped. This was the end. Suddenly the all turned into dust and the storm stopped the mage tower repaired itself and all the other monsters died. I saw the boy place that magical ball into its hold. Ashe did so a hard, cold breeze wind slapped me in the face. A thumping sound filled my ears as I fell into darkness. Black clouded my mind and vision as I was enveloped in darkness. A light appeared out of nowhere and engulfed me. I woke up in my bed in the mage tower the boy above me muttering healing spells. My voice croaked "Well done back there you have shown and proven good skill. You will be an good apprentice to train and I accept you to be my apprentice."

**How was that? I am trying to get out a chapter every week.**

**Before I do questions (Thank you Creeperkit) I would like to say. I have now opened an OC contest so submit your Ocs now. If you want to do any format it is fine but I would suggest this**

**Name:**

**Age: **

**Race/species:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Weapon of choice: **

**Anything I should know:**

**Extra:**

**Questions! These are all from Creeperkit so guys please ask questions they are fun!**

**To Tom: Why did you ride a cat?**

Tom: Its fun and my parents weren't around and I was four then. Plus time goes quicker in minecraft so I'm now seven.

Cat: I'm magical and can fly.

Me: The cat doesn't get powers :7 You weren't supposed to say that cat and since when did you get powers oh yea.

**To Creeper: NOOOOOOO! Poor Creeper!**

***Respawns Creeper***

Creeper: Thanks and finally someone cares about me.

James: He was going to die or kill someone again anyway. *Slices creepers head off again*

Creeper: Why me!

Me: um stop it! I hate creeper blood and Its makes me get all dizzy!

Tom: What he said! Plus go kill a squid.

James: Squid! Where! *runs off to kill a squid*

**Um okay so that was the actual chapter three and ask questions and review and favourite and follow and read on and PM me and submit your Ocs and Thank you for 6 review 1 favourite and 1 follow and 92 Views! Bye!**


End file.
